


Roommates - Shizaya

by Shizayah



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, M/M, Shameless Smut, Shizaya - Freeform, Smut, bottom izaya, dirty talking, izaya has a filthy mouth, izaya in panties, slutty!izaya, top shizuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizayah/pseuds/Shizayah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo is "straight" and has a gay roommate oh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates - Shizaya

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough shizaya daddy kink to satisfy my needs so this happened...

Heiwajima Shizuo's new roommate was gay.

It didn't really bother Shizuo at first but it really started getting on his nerves since he started bringing these random guys at weekends and fucking them wherever he pleased in their dorm, including Shizuo's bed. 

Orihara Izaya just slept around a lot. He had his 'reason'. He couldn't help it. Nor could the boys he seduced.

He always wore these tight shorts that showed off his ass perfectly, wearing either cute pastel or dark coloured shirts. And damn, did he look good in them. Showing off his flawless creamy legs and supple thighs where you'd want to leave hickeys and bruises. 

But he never let anyone do that. His skin was flawless. And he the narcissistic asshole knew it, always bugging Shizuo asking him if he looked hot or not before going out to which Shizuo just mumbled out an "I guess" and Izaya would gasp dramatically and say "Thats mean, Shizu-chan! I mean, come on! Look at me!" 

And now a similar scene was unfolding as Izaya was bent over the wardrobe only in these panties(!!), searching for his favourite black shorts and asking Shizuo if he had seen "the shorts which made his ass pop"

And for your information, Shizuo was not distracted by his ass. He was not. The fact that Izaya was wearing panties did not distract him. I mean...he's straight right?

Izaya turned around since he didn't get an answer. A devilish smirk immediately spread across his face as he noticed the fact that Shizuo's eyes were glued to his ass. Just a thin piece of lace covering his hole from the back. 

Okay let me tell you this. Orihara Izaya had tried to get Shizuo turned on at least twenty times, failing each time. He had almost given up on him thinking he really was 100% straight but the bulge the blonde was displaying said otherwise.

He grinned as he swayed his hips a little and that made Shizuo snap out of his haze, cheeks turning bright red as he looked up at Izaya and saw him grinning.

"Mmm Shizu-chan, you should've told me you liked lacy panties...I would've worn this earlier if I knew this would make your dick stand up so quick." Izaya smirked and Shizuo's eyes widened as he looked down at his sweatpants, and indeed. Little (or not so little) Heiwajima was awake.

"S-Shut up flea! Its not like that!" Shizuo's entire face turned red as he covered his rock hard erection with his hands. Izaya just laughed.

This was going to be his day, Izaya thought. He will finally get what he wanted since the first day they started being roommates. 

Izaya smirked as he stood up straight and walked towards his bed, swaying his hips more than necessary and climbed up the bed on all fours. Shizuo gulped as he watched Izaya wide eyed. Izaya giggled lightly to himself as he laid his head on the bed and lifted his ass up higher, giving Shizuo the best view of his plump, lace covered ass. The black lacy material looked so good against the ravens pale skin, Shizuo had to gulp hard. 

"You like that Shizu-chan? Do you like my pretty ass? You wanna fuck it, hmm?" Izaya ran his dirty mouth as he began to shake his ass, basically twerking his ass up and down giving Shizuo a show. 

And fuck! The blonde would be a fucking liar if he said he didn't find Izaya hot. He was the sexiest thing Shizuo ever laid eyes on. But Shizuo would never admit that to Izaya. But his cock was giving him a hard time right now. It ached to be buried in between those supple asscheeks, fucking the living daylights out of Izaya. 

He gulped again as he slid his hand under his sweatpants and pulled his length out as it slapped against his tummy as he leaned back a little. Shizuo groaned a bit as Izaya looked back and moaned at the sight shaking his ass more.

"Your cocks so hard for me, isn't it Shizu-chan? I'm irresistible aren't I?" Izaya grinned as he spread his ass wide open. 

Cocky little shit. Shizuo had enough of the ravens teasing as he got up from the bed, stepping out of his sweatpants, and walking towards Izaya.

"Fuck, Izaya! T-Turn around." Shizuo managed to say.

Izaya's grin got wider. Mission accomplished. He turned around and looked up at Shizuo standing in front of him, eyes hooded and hand lazily jerking his cock.

"Ah! Shizu-chan is a big boy! Mmm, so big!" Izaya moaned just by looking at his length. He immediately grabbed the hot length, which made Shizuo withdraw his hands. 

He smirked up at the blonde and started pumping the cock with an innocent expression, twisting his hand in all the right ways. Shizuo moaned out loud as he hung his head back, rocking his hips into Izaya's hands. 

"Does Shizu-chan want me to put it jn my mouth? Do you want me to suck your big cock, Shizu-chan?"

Yes! Shizuo wanted to scream out. He couldn't believe he was about to get sucked off by a boy. And he knew he would end up fucking the boy. If you asked him if he was willing to do this a few months ago, he would've hurled a desk at your face. But the tables have turned now.

"Y-Yeah!" Shizuo let out a gasp. 

Izaya smiled and kissed the tip of the length a few times with his pouty, pink lips. The scene before him almost Shizuo cum then and there. But he really wanted to enjoy this. 

Izaya slowly started to suck on the tip and started bobbing his head further taking as much as Shizuo's cock he could in his mouth. He had sucked off and had sex with too many people but none of them are close to how big the blonde is. And he loved it. He devoured the cock, bobbing his head back and forth. Choking and slurping noises echoed the dorm along with Shizuo's loud moans as he rocked his lips a little, fucking Izaya's mouth a bit. 

Izaya really knew how to suck cock. He swirled his tongue, licked the fat vein on the underside of his cock, sucked in Shizuo's balls in his mouth and literally pleasured Shizuo like he never imagined the raven was capable of. And if he kept this up, Shizuo would explode. He was so close.

"Ho-Holy fuck! Izaya! Shit, if you-if you don't stop, imma....imma cum!" Shizuo growled.

Izaya immediately pulled back and looked up at Shizuo with these innocent eyes, as if he wasn't just taking his cock inside his mouth.

"Want Shizu-chan to cum inside me. Want him to fill me up with his hot cum." Izaya bit his lip as filthy words came out of his mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Shizuo whisper shouted as he got up on the bed behind Izaya and the raven grinned and got on all fours, giving Shizuo a perfect view. Shizuo stared at the masterpiece for a while. He really did have a flawless fucking ass.

Shizuo slowly grabbed each ass cheeks in each of his hands and squeezed the soft, plump skin making the raven whine. Shizuo bit his lip as he started fondling the asscheeks and shaking them and playing around with them and Izaya was about to lose it.

"Fuck! Shizu-chan! Do something!" Izaya whined. He was getting desperate now.

Shizuo looked at him in the lustful eyes and obeyed nodding. He hooked his fingers under the hem of the lacy panties and slowly tugged them down, revealing Izaya's pink, twitching hole. Shizuo was awestruck honestly. Never in a million years did he think he'd get this turned on by a guy but here he was. His thumb circled around the tight, pink rim and Izaya jerked a little at the touch.

"Fuck! Shizuuuu.....please!" Izaya whined out some more.

"What is it, Izaya?" It was Shizuo's turn to tease him. The raven knew where this was going and honestly he was incredibly happy but also he needed to come.

"I need your fingers inside me Shizu-chan. Fuck me with those long fingers? Please? I need it inside my begging fuckhole! I need you in me!" Izaya practically squirmed and there was no way Shizuo would deny such a request if it was asked this filthily. 

"You're such a slut Izaya-kun!" Shizuo lazily grinned a little. He reached towards the drawer beside Izaya's bed where he had seen lube a thousand times, while searching for things Izaya would "borrow" from him. And there it was. I shizuo grabbed it and squirted a generous amount on two of his fingers. "Spread your ass for me, baby." Shizuo mumbled. He didn't know how that nickname came about but he ignored it. 

"Yes, daddy." Izaya smirked and Shizuo paused the second Izaya called him that, his cheeks flushing once again. Izaya noticed and let out a loud giggle. "Hah! Does me calling you that, turn you on? Hmm, daddy?" 

Okay, Shizuo was about to lose it now. He needed to prepare Izaya soon and bury his cock deep inside him or else he'd cum any moment.

"S-Shut up, Izaya-kun." Shizuo mumbled as he quickly shoved two of his fingers inside the ravens hot heat earning a loud cry from him.

"Yes!"

Shizuo groaned as his hot velvety walls clamped around his fingers as he started pumping them in and out.

"Fuck, daddy! Feels so good!" Izaya shouted out. He honestly didn't care who heard him. He was finally getting what he wanted.

His Shizu-chan.

That made Shizuo moan as well as he started pumping his fingers faster, scissoring his fingers amd stretching up Izaya. 

"Th-That'll so Shizu...please just fuck me already. Need your fat cock inside my ass..." Izaya shamelessly whined and Shizuo lost it.

He pulled his fingers out and quickly lathered up his cock with lube. He positioned himself behind Izaya and gently rubbed the tip against the bright pink rim for a second or two before shoving it deep inside him.

Izaya cried out as Shizuo started to thrust in and out roughly, his hands grabbing his hips tightly. He was sure that the blonde was gonna leave bruises all over his body tonight.

Just like he wanted it.

It was getting hard for Izaya to concentrate on that now though, because of that size! He had never felt so full in his life. Shizuo's cock was filling him up hole, fucking him hard and fast, hitting all the right spots which made him slack jawed and teary eyed, leaving loud whiny moans out of his mouth.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!! Oooh yes! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Izaya screamed like a whore as Shizuo's big cock rammed into him.

That was all it took for Shizuo. He couldn't hold back anymore. He grabbed Izaya's creamy thighs roughly and tugged them as Izaya fell on the bed with a surprised moan. Shizuo pulled out and half turned Izaya around in an awkward angle and buried himself deep inside once again with so much force Izaya, cried out. He kept ramming inside the raven hard and fast and rough, fucking Izaya nasty and the ravens eyes rolled to the back of his head and mouth hung open. Izaya tried to hold on to something as the blonde kept hitting his prostate every single time, making him lose his mind.

He had never been fucked this good and this hard in his life and he knew he chose well. Heiwajima Shizuo was a beast in bed.

Shizuo finally gave one hard thrust inside Izaya as he came hard and thick inside the raven. The feeling alone made Izaya cum a few seconds later with a loud scream. Shizuo fell on top of Izaya still buried deep in him as they both panted heavily.

They both finally caught their breath after a moment and Shizuo slowly pulled out. Thick cream poured out of Izaya's ass and the raven looked up at Shizuo lazily as his hand reached towards his messy little asshole. He fingered his cum filled ass a little as Shizuo watched in awe. He could cum again from just watching this. 

"Shizu-chan filled me with so much cum. I love it." Izaya pulled his cum covered fingers and sucked on them filthily and Shizuo was about to faint. This boy will be the death of him.

 

++++++

After they cleaned up they both decided to cuddle in Shizuo's bed. Izaya laid his head on Shizuo's naked chest with a stupid grin on his face.

"Ne, Shizu-chan? Do you know why I slept a lot with these guys?" Izaya broke the silence and Shizuo's chest burned a bit at remembering that. If he said he wasn't a bit jealous, he would be lying. Just a bit though.

"W-Well, no." Shizuo said.

"To make you jealous."

Shizuo stayed silent. What? He must be hearing things.

"Wait, what?" He pushed Izaya back a little to look at his face.

The raven rolled his eyes and sighed sitting up a little.

"I slept around with these boys to make you jealous, Shizu-chan. I can't believe you didn't get the hints that I liked you! I flirt with you all the time!" Izaya pouted and Shizuo just blinked a few times.

Then he finally let it sink in.

"Oh..." Is all he could say as he looked into Izaya's amazing crimson orbs.

It was Izaya's turn to blink. Then he groaned and playfully slapped Shizuo's iron arms.

"Don't "oh" me, you stupid protozoan! Say something back!" Izaya whined and bit his lip, afraid of getting rejected.

Then it happened. Shizuo grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his down, kissing him passionately on the lips. The ravens heart instantly melted as he kissed back with as much passion. Shizuo finally pulled away pecking Izaya's nose with a lazy smile.

"I like you too, flea."


End file.
